Celebration
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, and Naruto and Sakura decide to take him to the bar to celebrate. They get drunk, and fun gets started. Very lemony, Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto Sasuxsakuxnaru rated M for threesome, NON YAOI. Please RxR


Celebration

A/N: This is based on Sasuke coming back to Konaha.

"We need to celebrate!" Naruto shouted, excitement written all over his face.

"What are you talking about, loser," Sasuke asked.

"We need to celebrate you coming back," Naruto explained, quieter.

"Good idea!" Sakura agreed, grabbing Sasuke and Naruto's arm, "What do you want to do, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "We should go to the bar tonight."

"No," Sasuke said flatly.

"Come on," Naruto whined, "Sakura, tell him!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at them both, "Come on, it won't hurt, and you've been back for over a month. It'll be fun."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

"That's more like it!" Naruto shouted, then took off running.

"Naruto…where are you going?" Sakura took off after him.

Sasuke stared after them, shaking his head.

_Naruto is as hyper as ever, _he thought to himself, _but still, he seems more mature. And Sakura…I would have thought she'd be hanging all over me after I came back…hn, they're both full of surprises. _

Later that night, Sasuke met up with Naruto and Sakura outside the bar.

"Let's go," Naruto said, grin in place, "I've invited a few people to make it more exciting!"

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura and Sasuke's hands, pulling them inside the dimly lit bar.

Sasuke blinked, "That's a _few _people?"

Naruto just grinned. Sitting and standing all around the room was Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba, who were holding hands, Shino, Neji, with his arm around Tenten, Lee and Gai, sparkle grin in place, and surprisingly Gaara and his sibling, Temari and Kankurou.

Naruto and Sakura dragged him to the bar, ordering a bottle of saki for each of them. An hour, and several bottles of saki, later all three of them were wasted, laughing and joking around. Most everyone else had taken off, either alone or in pairs, to who knows where. (Yes, I meant it sexually ^_^)

Sakura had turned on the bar stool, leaning her back against Naruto, while her legs were draped over Sasuke's legs. Neither seemed to mind.

"Sakura…you smell nice," Naruto slurred, burying his face in her hair.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke put his arm over her legs, one of his hands sliding up her thigh, "You feel nice, too," Sasuke said, smirk in place, slurring a little less than Naruto.

Sakura giggled again, her cheeks turning red. Naruto moved Sakura's hair, his lips gently touching her neck. A small gasp escaped her lips, heard by both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met, a smirk on their faces as they came to a silent agreement.

Naruto tangled his hand into Sakura's pink hair, gently pulling so her head tilted back. Sasuke moved forward, running his tongue up her neck until he got to her lips, kissing her thoroughly. Sasuke's hand moved farther up her thigh, underneath her short black skirt. Naruto's other hand reached around her, sliding underneath her shirt.

Sasuke finally stopped the kiss, pulling away. Naruto, his hand still wrapped in her hair, tilted her head to the side, where he took over kissing her. Sasuke stood, moving in between her legs while Naruto continued kissing her. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist, while she moaned slightly in her throat.

"Ahem," someone cleared their voice, making all three of them turn their heads.

Kakashi stood near them, amusement in his one exposed eye. The three of them were too drunk to even be embarrassed.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison, irritated at the interruption. Sakura didn't seem to be able to speak.

"Well, I might point out that you _are_ in a public place," Kakashi jingled a set of keys, "Here, you can go to my place, it's empty, and closer than any of yours."

Sakura finally found her voice, "Where a-a-are you going to go?" she managed to slur out.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find someone…er…something to do," Kakashi answered slyly, his eyes moving to Anko, who had shown up sometime while the rest of team seven were…let's say…distracted.

Sasuke and Naruto let out identical grins, "Thanks, Sensei," Naruto said.

With a smile, Kakashi walked away. Sasuke and Naruto helped Sakura to her feet. The most drunk out of the three, Sakura swayed. With the help of Sasuke and Naruto, they managed to stumble their way to Kakashi's, which was only two buildings down from the bar.

They practical fell into Kakashi's bed, kissing and nibbling at each other. Both Sasuke and Naruto felt a tiny bit of guilt. Sakura was obviously drunk, and it almost seemed like taking advantage of her. The feeling soon fled, as they themselves were drunk. Besides, Sakura did seem to be enjoying herself.

Within moments, Sasuke and Naruto had rid Sakura of her black mini skirt and pink tank top. She leaned back on the big bed, clad only in her matching black panties and bra. Her eyes were glazed, but a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Now this is just unfair," she said with a small pout, "I shouldn't be the only one with almost no clothes."

At this prompt, Naruto and Sasuke wasted no time removing their shirts and pants. Sakura's eyes slid up and down them both, her smirk increasing. She giggled, they both wore the exact same kind of boxers, just different colors. Naruto's were, naturally, orange, while Sasuke's were black.

"Well, don't stop," Sakura said, a little breathless, "Take them off too."

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto made any move to remove the rest of their clothes. Instead they looked down at her with identical smirks on their faces.

"What?" Sakura asked, blushing again.

"We had to remove our own clothes," Naruto pointed out.

"So it's only fair you remove the rest of yours first," Sasuke finished.

Sakura bit her lip, her blushing increasing. Slowly, she reached for the front clasp of her bra, removing it. Just as slowly, but without hesitation, she pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them to the side of the bed.

Sasuke and Naruto removed their own underclothes, finally climbing back onto the bed with her. Naruto began kissing her again, while Sasuke moved between her legs, spreading them gently with his hands. He leaned forward , running his tongue down her stomach. He pushed her legs farther apart, his tongue sliding farther down until he reached her over sensitive clit. She moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth as Sasuke's tongue continued to gently lick her clit.

Naruto cupped one of her breasts, massaging and pinching her nipple. She arched her back, moaning again. After several minutes of this, Sasuke sat up, and Naruto broke the kiss. Sasuke tangled his hand into her hair, pulling her forward for a kiss.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, his voice husky.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their head towards him. Naruto was leaned back against the headboard, his feet in front of him, his erection obvious. Sasuke smirked, immediately reading what Naruto was wanting.

Naruto lifted a finger, beckoning her, "Come here, Sakura."

Sakura, on her knees, crawled towards him. She stopped, looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Suck me, Sakura, please?" Naruto asked.

Instead of being turned off by his blunt question, Sakura felt heat pool between her legs. Slowly, she leaned down, one of her hands wrapping around the base of his dick. Naruto let out a slight groan as he felt her tongue slowly swirl around the head of his cock. He grabbed a handful of hair at the base of her necking, pulling it. She let out a gasp, her body shivering in pleasure. Finally, she let her lips close around his dick, slowly starting to take it into her mouth. She began sucking, taking more of him into her mouth each time her head came down. Naruto groaned again, his fist tightening in her hair. The pain caused unexpected slivers of pleasure, making her nipples harden, and her pussy to become wet.

Sasuke came up behind her, moving her knees apart with his own. On her hands and knees, she arched her back, her butt lifting temptingly. Sasuke grabbed her hips, placing the tip of his dick against her opening. Taking a breath, he slowly began pushing inside her.

"Damn, Sakura," he groaned out between clenched teeth, "You're so tight…"

Gently at first, he began moving, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Sakura was whimpering in her throat, not stopping her ministrations to Naruto. Unable to help himself, Sasuke moved faster, pushing in and out of her faster and harder. Sakura unknowingly widened her legs more, letting him farther in. She moaned, making her throat vibrate, and Naruto to let out a groan.

After awhile, Sasuke pulled out of her.

"My turn," he whispered in her ear.

They switched places, Naruto taking Sasuke's place behind her, and Sakura's lips closing around Sasuke's dick. Sakura could taste herself on Sasuke, and it turned her on even more. They continued this for awhile more, all three enjoying themselves. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met again, a silent idea popping into both of their heads. Naruto pulled away, and Sasuke gently pushed Sakura into a sitting position.

Naruto laid down, flat on his back. Sakura, understanding what he wanted, climbed on top of him. Biting her lip, Sakura began lowering her hips, taking him in her pussy again. She felt a hand on her back, as Sasuke pushed her forward so she was lying on top of Naruto, his dick fully buried inside of her.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hands on her butt, spreading her cheeks apart.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura whispered, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Naruto reassured her, kissing her, "You'll like this."

Sakura felt Sasuke lick her never before been touched asshole. She gasped out loud as shockwaves of pleasure shot through her entire body. Seemingly on their own, her hips raised, inviting Sasuke continue. Sasuke smirked, then continued licking her ass, making Sakura let out small mews of pleasure. Naruto slowly moved from underneath her, pushing in and out of her steadily. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, straightening and moving in between Naruto's legs. Carefully, he put the head of his erection against her tiny asshole.

Sakura's eyes, having closed in bliss, shot open again, as she looked over her shoulder, suddenly worried. Sasuke caressed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, Sakura," Sasuke smirked at her, "You'll like this even more."

Naruto stayed still as Sasuke began pushing his dick into Sakura's backside. She let out a whimper at the pressure. With a tiny bit of pain, Sasuke managed to get the head inside her. Sakura whimpered again, panting slightly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura couldn't speak, merely nodding. Sasuke paused.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke growled, barely able to hold himself still.

"No," Sakura gasped out, "Please don't stop."

Sasuke began moving slowly, until he was finally buried deep inside her ass. Sakura, panting and out of breath, dropped her forehead onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, a little breathless himself.

"Y-yes…"

Slowly at first, Naruto and Sasuke began moving inside of her. She gasped, her body on fire with pleasure. Sasuke and Naruto were nearly the same size, almost 8 inches long, and she felt like her body was completely filled. Her gasps and moans spurring them on, Sasuke and Naruto began moving faster.

"Oh, oh god!" Sakura moaned out, her hips moving along with theirs. "H-harder, please," she begged quietly.

They immediately complied, both speeding up. Covered in perspiration and sweat, Naruto and Sasuke thrust in and out, sometimes together, sometimes not, making Sakura cry out in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, Naruto!" she screamed out.

Sasuke grabbed a handful of hair, yanking none to gently. She cried out again, with a mixture of pleasure and pain as Sasuke bit into her neck, his hand still twisted into her hair. Naruto bit down on her soft skin, right above her breast. Sasuke released her hair, and Sakura dropped her head, biting Naruto's shoulder hard. Her fingernails dug into his arms, leaving long scratches. Sasuke's hands were on her hips, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

Sakura felt her orgasm coming as Naruto and Sasuke sped up, their own approaching. Sakura's moaning and sobbing increased as they fucked her as hard as they could, both of them growling. They all reached their orgasm at the same time. Sakura threw her head back, letting out a high-pitched scream as she felt herself explode, and felt Sasuke and Naruto's hot release flow into her.

Exhausted, they all collapsed, Naruto and Sasuke on either side of Sakura. Not bothering to get dressed, all three fell asleep quickly, cuddled together. Throughout the night, either Sasuke or Naruto would wake up and begin all over again. They switched off, ending up doing every position they could think of.

Finally, as it started to get light out, they all fell into a deep sleep.

Late in the afternoon, Sakura slowly woke up, sore in places she didn't know she had. Both Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep. Naruto was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura's front was pressed against Sasuke's back, her arms around him. She stretched her legs, wincing. Her movement caused Sasuke and Naruto to wake up. Sakura turned laying on her back, smiling as both guys faced her.

"Morning," Naruto said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"I don't think it's morning anymore, Naruto," Sasuke pointed out with a small smile.

"We should get up," Sakura whispered, stretching again, "Kakashi-sensei will probably want his house back sometime."

Naruto nodded his agreement, while Sasuke smirked.

"We owe him some bed sheets," Sasuke said, "Since these have blood on them."

"Blood?" Sakura asked confused, "Why is there blood?"

They both raised an eyebrow, then sat up, giving Sakura full view of their backs. Deep scratches covered both of their backs. Now that Sakura was paying more attention, she noticed scratches on their arms as well, along with multiple bite marks.

She blushed, while they both smirked at her.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke assured her.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "You can bite and scratch us anytime."

Sakura laughed, "Well, right now, I need a bath… I'm so sore."

Naruto and Sasuke traded glances, smiles appearing on their faces.

"Oh no…" Sakura protested, "I'm way too sore to do anything right now."

"Come on," Naruto wheedled, "We'll help you wash up."

Naruto kissed the side of her neck.

"And we'll be very gentle," Sasuke added, kissing the other side.

Sakura sighed, there was no way she could tell them no. They found their clothes and made their way to the Uchiha mansion, where they proceeded to bathe…among other things.

It was late before Kakashi returned to his house, wanting to make sure his three ex-students had plenty of privacy. He walked into his bedroom, raising his eyebrows as he noticed his sheets were missing. A note left on the bed stated they would get him another set. He laughed shaking his head. Noticing something black on the side of the bed, Kakashi picked up a pair of panties, undoubtedly Sakura's.

Kakashi looked at them for a moment, before tucking them into a drawer. Payment for letting them use my bed, he reasoned to himself.

THE END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I might make another chapter about how their relationship turns out or something. Or maybe add some chapters about other people that were at the bar. I'm not sure, but leave me reviews, let me know! Thanks everyone!


End file.
